Huntress' Prey
by SavageLove
Summary: Huntress goes into heat and Dinah seduces her.


Huntress' Prey

Spoilers: It is two years since Dinah had joined them, making her eighteen. She goes to UG-University of Gathom, but still lives in the clock tower. Helena finally stops fighting the fact that she's in love with Dinah after she goes into heat. So, she sets out to show Dinah a side of her no one but her mother has ever seen.

Helena sat on the terrace at the clock tower. Her mind was in turmoil. Something was happening to her and she did not want it to. She has never really let anyone into her heart before, not even Barbara was really in. And now… And now the KID has snuck into her heart. Yep, Helena has gone and fallen in love with Dinah. Most would think that she would have fallen in love with Barbara, even Dinah thinks that, but Helena thinks of Barbara as like a second mother. Now, the kid, well, she's been hot for the kid since she met her.  
  
"I never knew you were a coward, Helena," Barbara said from behind Helena, making her jump.  
  
Helena looked at Barbara and growled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Helena asked, insulted.  
  
Barbara wheeled her chair next to Helena.  
  
"You ran. You ran the minute Dinah started to playfully flirt with you," Barbara said. "You know, it's a funny thing, listening to the two of you argue. Most times you forget that I am there."  
  
"So what? We fight a lot, it's something to do," Helena said.  
  
"Right. Helena, you forgot I knew your mother, personally. Bruce never knew it, but on some of his patrols, your mother would follow him to make sure he was alright. If he got capture or something, she would help him to escape. It was the cat in her that made her do that," Barbara said. "You do the same thing with Dinah. I have tracers in your coats. I know you are following her when she goes out on her own to make sure she is okay."  
  
Helena turned away from Barbara and said nothing.  
  
"You are in love with her." A statement of fact.  
  
"Yes," Helena said, quietly. "But, no need to worry. I won't act on it. She's not gay and she is a minor. I know, so you do not need to worry that I will hit on the protégé."  
  
"I never said that it wasn't okay. Helena, I am not Dinah's mother. If she wants you then you have my blessing for what little it is worth. I am just her guardian until she turns eighteen," Barbara said.  
  
Helena turned to Barbara and she looked pissed.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever say that again! You are not just a guardian to her. She loves you like a mother and you know it! You've been more of a mother to her than her biological and her adopted mothers ever were. You love her, you like her, you care for her and you treat her like a daughter. You have always been there for her and she knows that you always will no matter what. Don't you dare belittle what you are to her! If I ever go out with her I would hope that you would threaten to rip me a new one if I ever hurt her," Helena shouted. "She deserves nothing but the best!"  
  
Barbara looked at Helena stunned.  
  
"Ummm… Okay," Barbara said weakly.  
  
Helena looked at Barbara and blushed a little.  
  
"Sorry for shouting, but I hate when you put down what you've done for other people," Helena said.  
  
"It's alright," Barbara said as she turned to leave. "Oh, and Helena, I wouldn't judge a book by its cover. I've seen Dinah look at your ass as you walk away."  
  
Barbara left Helena on the terrace, stunned.  
  
'She looks at my ass?' Helena thought to herself. Helena sighed and looked out and up at the night sky. 'What am I going to do, mom? I… I love her. I don't want to, but I do. How can I love her? I don't deserve her. I couldn't protect you. How will I be able to protect her? I know she's got these powers, but she's still so new at this. What do I do?'  
  
Helena sighed and walked into the Clock Tower to see that Barbara wasn't at the Delphi system, but Dinah was. Dinah turned around as she walked in. Helena saw a flash of pain that was quickly repressed before Dinah turned back around. Helena felt her heart ache because she knew she was the one who had put it there.   
  
"Hey Superkid, where's Barbara?" Helena asked.  
  
"She went out to help Alfred with something at Wane Manor," Dinah answered, not looking at Helena.  
  
'Damn, she's hurt and pissed at me. Great. Wait, is it getting hot in here or something?'  
  
"Ah. So what are you doing? Don't you need to be in bed or something?" Helena asked, trying to ignore the sudden heat.  
  
Dinah turned around to yell at Helena but stopped and looked a little panicked.  
  
"What?" Helena asked concerned.  
  
"Are you going to beat me up or something?" Dinah asked, slowly.  
  
"What? NO! Why?" Helena asked, stunned.  
  
"Because your eyes are feral and they are almost glowing," Dinah said.  
  
Helena looked at Dinah started and rushed into the bathroom. Helena saw herself in the mirror. Helena was flushed and her feral eyes were out and glowing.  
  
"Oh shit," Helena whispered.  
  
Helena ran out of the bathroom and over to Dinah.  
  
"Dinah, what is the month and date?" Helena asked, urgently.  
  
"It's April 24th," Dinah answered slowly, worriedly.  
  
Helena closed her eyes and silently cursed.  
  
"What? What wrong?" Dinah asked, her tone very worried.  
  
"I… I… How could I forget?" Helena berated her self, not hearing Dinah's question.  
  
"Forget wha… Oooh…" Dinah said with realization. Barbara had told her about this. Helena had gone into heat. Every year, on the same day, and only at night, Helena would go into heat until mid-night. Dinah looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock. Helena would have three hours of this torture. Barbara had told her that it could be very intense.  
  
Dinah got up and walked over to Helena and Helena backed away.  
  
"Dinah, you need to get out of here… no… I need to get out of here," Helena said, panicking. She was going into heat, which meant that her little self control was going to be gone and she would have no problem with taking Dinah against her will. Helena gulped and tried to get a hold of her control that she felt slipping away. And all of her control slipped away when Dinah gave her the sexiest look she had ever seen.  
  
"Come and get me, Huntress…" Dinah said, hissing the word 'Huntress'.  
  
Helena's control was gone and Huntress emerged. A low loud growl came from deep inside Huntress' chest. Huntress smirked as she looked Dinah up and down. Huntress licked her lips seductively. Huntress crouched down some and started to walk around and around Dinah, stalking her like prey. Dinah didn't move an inch as Huntress stalked her. When Huntress suddenly pounced, Dinah used her telekinesis to push her up and out of Huntress' reach. Huntress growled in anger as Dinah landed a few feet away from her. Dinah waved a finger tauntingly.  
  
"You want me, you are going to have to catch me," Dinah teased.  
  
Huntress growled at the challenge. Dinah waggled her eyes brows before running out onto the terrace and jumping off to the next roof with Huntress close behind. Huntress chased Dinah from roof top to roof top. Dinah led Huntress in a circle before she jumped onto the terrace of the Clock Tower. Dinah was about to run in, but Huntress jumped in front of her and grabbed her. Dinah struggled but stopped, threw her head back and moaned when Huntress leaned forward and licked her neck. Huntress dragged Dinah close to her body. Huntress licked from Dinah's neck to her ear and nibbled the lobe. Dinah moaned again as she wrapped her arms around Huntress' neck. Huntress pulled back, took Dinah's hand and led her inside just as Barbara entered the Clock Tower. Huntress stopped and put herself in front of Dinah and growled threateningly. Barbara stopped and looked at Huntress in shock and the realization crossed her face and she paled.  
  
"Dinah, I think you need to get away from Helena. She is in heat," Barbara said.  
  
Dinah stepped around Huntress.  
  
"Barbara, it's okay. I know what is going on. I started it. You told me everything. I know what will come of this. I know what I am doing. Trust me," Dinah said.  
  
Barbara studied Dinah for a moment as Huntress shifted restlessly.  
  
"Alright. I'll be back tomorrow," Barbara said and entered the elevator.  
  
Huntress didn't even blink at Barbara's departure as she finally lost her patients and picked Dinah up and cradled her close.  
  
"Now, where were we, little one?" Huntress purred.  
  
"I think you were going to take me to your room and make hot wild passionate love," Dinah said huskily.  
  
Huntress growled and ran across the room to her bedroom with Dinah safely in her arms as the younger woman wrapped her arms around Huntress' neck and sucked on an ear lobe. Huntress kicked her down open and then closed. Huntress set Dinah down in front of her and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Dinah moaned and her knees turned to jelly. Huntress breaks the kiss and tear Dinah's clothes off. Dinah moans at the forcefulness of the move. Huntress quickly sheds her clothes and picks Dinah up in her arms again and moves towards the bed. Huntress gently lays Dinah down and Dinah feels her heart ache with happiness at the tender move made by the powerful and dangerous Huntress. Huntress moved onto the bed and hovered above Dinah before settling down on top of her. Huntress licked from Dinah's neck to her ear lobe and sucked the lobe into her mouth and nibbled on it, causing Dinah to moan. Huntress lifted herself up and looked into Dinah's heavy-lidded eyes.  
  
"Mine," Huntress growled. "Mine forever."  
  
Dinah looked into Huntress' eyes and thought about what Barbara had told her. When Huntress goes into heat, she usually just fucks to get off. But, when Huntress claims someone while she is in heat, they will be bond forever. No going back. Just like Catwoman and Batman. Dinah knew what to do.  
  
"Yes. Forever," Dinah purred. "Take me. Make me yours."  
  
Huntress purred and captured Dinah's lips once again in a passionate kiss. Huntress and Dinah made hard, rough love the whole night before falling into an exhausted sleep.

Helena slowly blinked her eyes open. She felt more relaxed than ever before, not even when her mother was alive, was she ever this relaxed. Plus, her mattress felt softer than before, so she nuzzled closer, before remembering what happened the night before. She had gone into heat. Dinah had seduced her. She had chased Dinah over the roof tops for an hour. They had come back and Barbara had caught them. Barbara had given her permission. She had taken Dinah into her room and took her virginity. Then Dinah had fucked her from behind with a strapon. They had declared their love for each other. And she was no lying on her mattress, but she was lying on Dinah herself! And Dinah was holding her very protectively. Helena looked up and saw that Dinah was studying her.  
  
"Hey," Dinah said softly, stroking Helena's hair.  
  
Helena swallowed nervously.  
  
"Hey," Helena said.  
  
Dinah nuzzled Helena's face and rubbed noses with her.  
  
"How are you, my love?" Dinah asked.  
  
"I… I… I don't know," Helena said in a small and very frightened voice.  
  
Dinah stopped Nuzzling Helena and turned on her side, but still held Helena in her arms.  
  
"Are you worried about last night?" Dinah asked.  
  
Helena nodded shyly.  
  
"Are you worried that you took advantage?" Dinah asked.  
  
Helena nodded again.  
  
"Don't be, love. YOU did NOT take advantage of me. If any one took advantage of anyone, I was the one who took advantage of YOU. I wanted last night to happen, love. I've dreamed about my first time with you and it was better than any dream. I love you Helena and I wanted you to claim me. Please, don't worry," Dinah explained softly.  
  
"You love me?" Helena asked.  
  
"Yes. I love everything about you. I love both sides of you, Helena and Huntress. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here," Dinah said.  
  
"You do realize that because I claimed you, you're mine forever?" Helena asked.  
  
"I know that," Dinah said.  
  
"But, what… I… Humm… There are times when I am really rough and stuff," Helena said, scared. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Helena, you were in heat last night and yet, when you took my virginity, you did it so that I felt less pain than if I had been with a guy. I love you and I gave myself to you. I know what I am doing. No doubts, no worries. Now shut up and kiss me!" Dinah demanded.  
  
Helena smiled.  
  
"Gladly," Helena said. Helena leaned forward and softly kissed Dinah's lips. Slowly, Helena ran her hands over Dinah. "Let me make love to you. Let me show you how tender I can be."  
  
"Yes," Dinah moaned, aroused again.  
  
Slowly, Helena and Dinah made love for the rest of the morning. When noon arrived, they could no longer ignore their stomachs. They got dressed and when down stairs into the kitchen to see… Barbara sitting at the table. Both Dinah and Barbara blushed, Helena seemed unfazed.  
  
"Hi Barbara," Helena said, going to get something to eat.  
  
"Helena, sit down. I'll make us something to eat. Are you hungry, Barbara?" Dinah asked.  
  
"Yes, please," Barbara said, as Helena sat down.  
  
Dinah began making lunch in the quiet kitchen. No one said anything until Dinah put down sandwiches, a bag of chips and soda on the table. They three of them sat around the kitchen table eating silently before Barbara broke the silence.  
  
"I approve," Barbara said suddenly.  
  
Dinah and Helena looked at her in shock.   
  
"What?" Dinah asked, shocked.  
  
"I approve of your relationship. Even if I wanted to stop it I couldn't. You two are perfect for each other. You complement each other in a way that it almost seems as if you were made for each other. You both bring out the best in each other. So, you have my approval," Barbara said.  
  
Dinah smiles and gets up. She walks over to Barbara and hugs her.  
  
"Thank you. That means so much to me. I love you… mom," Dinah whispered.  
  
Barbara looked at Dinah for a moment and smiled.  
  
"I love you too, daughter," Barbara said.  
  
Helena was smiling smugly. Dinah rolled her eyes and Barbara sighed. Dinah walked over to Helena and Helena pulled her down onto her lap. Helena placed a gently kiss on Dinah's lips as Barbara watched with an amused expression.  
  
"I love you," Helena said.  
  
"I love you too," Dinah replied as she snuggled closer to Helena as the three of them began to talk.

The End 


End file.
